havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
The Widening Gyre
"The Widening Gyre" is the 76th episode of Haven and the twenty fourth episode of season 5. Synopsis Nathan and Dwight race to rescue Audrey from Croatoan, but the consequences of Duke's dark destiny wreak havoc on their plans. Meanwhile, Vince contemplates an unusual sacrifice. Plot Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * William Shatner as CroatoanCredited as a special guest star. * Christian (credited as WWE Superstar Christian) as McHugh * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * Maurice Dean Wint as Agent Byron Howard * Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Gabrielle Trudel as Lizzie Quotes *'Croatoan': Hello Dove (Walks over to the table and opens the dome) You hungry? You know, I gave you that nickname. "Dove". Not because you were peaceful, hardly. No. I gave it to you because I saw that you could soar. *'Croatoan': Are you thirsty? Audrey: Where is Duke? What have you done with him? Croatoan: (Gets up) I could get you some coffee. You like coffee. Even when you were a little girl. You were adorable. You loved coffee. You loved music. You loved dogs. So many of the same things. Audrey: Shut up. Shut up. Croatoan: Why? Don't you want to know? We have all those things back home. Audrey: What home? Croatoan: Ours, yours and mine. It has similarities to this world, but it is far more advanced now except for a few warts, it's wonderful. I'm going back there. I'm taking you with me. You'll be much happier there. Audrey: You don't know anything about me. Croatoan: That's not true Dove. This room, it's just like the room you grew up in. I love it. Audrey: You mean Mara's room. Is that what this is about? You want your daughter back? Well, you can't have her. Mara is dead. Croatoan: Mara is dead. I know. But you're still my daughter. * Vince: I just need to know that Dave's death counted for something. That he didn't die in vain. This new barn, when it cures the troubles, will it stop Croatoan? Howard: The aether core will act as a power source. It will pull out all of the aether, everything from the void including Croatoan and send it back. Vince: What's your role in all this? Howard: My function is similar to um... think of it like a ship and I am its captain. I tell all the pieces how to work together. *'Audrey': I will never be your daughter. Croatoan: Family's not a choice. Audrey: How can you talk about family like it means anything to you? You kill your family. You murdered Charlotte, you wife. My mother. Croatoan: She wasn't destroyed by me contaminated by weak minds. When she turned against me, broke my heart. Then, once she started searching for a cure for the troubles that could've been disastrous for both of us. I couldn't let that happen. So, I had to make a choice, (Cut to flashback of Charlotte's murder) a very difficult choice. Audrey: No. You killed James, my son. Croatoan: I had to. That's how much I love you. If I hadn't killed him, Lucy would have and then all of Mara's work, your work, would've been undone. Worse than that, the barn would've sent you home and I would've lost you forever. Audrey: Do you think that's an excuse? Croatoan: Excuses are for people who regret what they've done. I don't, because everything I did, I did for you. You're evrything to me. I need you to understand that. *'Nathan': So, who am I talking to right now? Duke: Do I not look like Duke Crocker? Nathan: The one I grew up with? Duke: Now why would you say that? Nathan: Your eyes. They've gone back to normal. So whatever Croatoan did to you, it's wearing off. (Duke's eyes turn black) Duke: (Leaning towards Nathan) Boo. (Leans back) Nothing is wearing off. This is what I am. I am the person who took Audrey Parker. Nathan: No. You are they guy who didn't just kill me when he had the chance. Because you remembered who you really are. (Duke's eyes go back to normal) You remember Audrey too? * Audrey: You can control the troubles that you take from people? (Croatoan nods) You can use them? Croatoan: Yes. Audrey: And now Duke is out there harvesting more for you isn't he? Croatoan: Just the ones I need for my protection. I survived in the void filled with aether for centuries. Audrey: You learned to master the troubles. Croatoan: I wish you'd stop calling them the troubles. They're gifts and in the right hands, my hands, they can accomplish anything. Today wasn't the first time you've been my patient. When you were a little girl I used aether to save your life. Audrey: What? How? Croatoan: I think it's time you heard my side of the story. (Takes Audrey and they both get up) The one your mother never wanted you to hear. * Vince: (Looking at him and Dave in the photo) You foolish old goat. Howard: (walks over to Vince) Your brother was... a good man. Vince: He gave his life for this town. Howard: And I'm sure you would've done the same thing. *'Nathan': We'll stay here as long as it takes because I know you're still in there Duke. Croatoan's inside your head, controlling you but you can force him out. Duke: You are wrong. Nathan: Since when do you let someone tell you what to do? Don't let him control you. This isn't you. (Duke's eyes turn black again and he spits Nathan) Duke: Wrong again. (Leans forward) For the first time in my life, I know exactly who I am. This is what I was always meant to be. (His eyes go back to normal and suddenly feels something inside him) Please, Nathan help me. Nathan: (Helps Duke) You're fighting him. What can I do? How can I help? Duke: I don't know. Nathan: You can do this. You can beat him Duke. I know you can. Come on. *'Howard': All the facility and knowledge, neccessary to operate a new construct that contained within the controller crystal. Vince: But creating a new controller. Someone to steer the ship as you put it that requires, another sacrifice. Howard: Yes. I understand your commitment but, biologically, I don't even know if you'll be fit to serve as the controller. Vince: You volunteered to serve as Mara's warden because you knew it was the only way to protect the ones you love. Now that was your purpose. Howard: My dedication was paramount but I can make no guarantees it will work the same for you. Vince: But I have to try. I've dedicated my life to Haven. Leading the Guard for all those years, using the Herald to cover up the troubles, all of it because I love this town. The people here, I've seen what they've been through. Witnessed so much suffering. Lost my... I've lost so much because of the troubles and now, I can play a part in ending them. Forever. Howard: The transformation process to the controller will kill you. Even if it doesn't succeed. Vince: So be it. This is my purpose. *'Nathan': Vince. Vince. (To the controller) Howard, I need you're help with finding Vince. (Continues searching) Vince. (Nathan turns around the moment he hears a rumbling sound the moment the controller lights up and suddenly, Vince magically appears) Vince: Yes. Nathan: Oh, my god. What have you done? Vince: What I had to, and I know exactly what we have to do to send Croatoan screaming back to hell. Trivia * This episode along with the beginning of "Now" both take place on the same day. * Some of Howard's backstory is from the comic Haven: In The Beginning * This is the first time Lizzie appeared on screen. She has only previously appeared in a photo in "Who, What, Where, Wendigo" and in the web series Escape to Haven. Notes Category:Season 5